Comme tout le monde
by Kalas1209
Summary: Petit poème sur Kai...


**Comme tout le monde…

* * *

**

**« -Kai ! Attends !…MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! KAAAAAI ! »**

Kai continua son chemin, ignorant Tyson, faisant semblant de ne pas entendre ses cris.

Des mots avaient été dit…

Puissants,

Blessants…

Ces mots qui faisaient mal,

Qui coupaient comme des lames…

Ils avaient été prononcé si durement, sous la colère, la peine.

Mais ils avaient été dit quand même.

Malgré les regrets.

Et Kai marchait.

La tête basse, les mains dans les poches…Il ne referait pas marche arrière ! C'était trop tard…

_**Je suis trop fier, je joue les durs.**_

_**Je ne peux me défaire de ma solide armure.**_

Cette armure de glace, il l'avait depuis longtemps.

Une protection, un abri…un refuge de douleur et de solitude, l'accablant.

Ses pas le ramenèrent au point de départ, là où tout avait commencé…

Là où tout avait basculé…

Là où IL s'en était allé.

_**Pour tout le monde je suis fort, je ne pleure jamais,**_

_**Mais lorsque je referme la porte, je ne cesse de pleurer.**_

La solitude, il la côtoie tous les jours.

Ses larmes coulent : il pleure son unique amour.

Appuyé contre la porte, les bras le long du corps, les paroles meurtrières refont surface… Blessantes.

_**Que savent-ils de ma peine, de cette perpétuelle souffrance?**_

Ils ne savent rien. Ils ne peuvent comprendre. Lui, Kai Hiwatari, leur capitaine, il se laissait abattre par la peine.

Son amour lui manque, il souffre. Lui, qui ne pleure jamais…

_**Aujourd'hui encore j'ai pleuré, seul et en silence.**_

La solitude, elle le détruit.

La solitude, il n'en peut plus.

Il l'a toujours cherché, aujourd'hui il la repousse.

C'est cette solitude qui lui a tout prit !

Et ses larmes coulent…

_**Comme tout le monde je pleure.**_

_**Comme tout le monde je connais la tristesse.**_

_**Cette armure n'est qu'un leurre,**_

_**Fait pour cacher mes faiblesses.**_

Des faiblesses ? Comme tout le monde il en a. Et même s'il les dissimule, elles restent bien présentes dans son cœur.

_**Je ne peux plus supporter que tu sois loin de moi.**_

_**Je préfère m'en aller que de vivre sans toi.**_

La solitude est trop lourde à porter.

On a beau être fort, on a beau jouer les durs…

On n'en est pas moins fragile.

_**Je m'arrête de pleurer.**_

_**Je sais que nous serons bientôt réunis.**_

Kai essuya ses larmes.

Ses pas le guidèrent vers la cuisine…

Il s'en souvenait : c'est ici même,

Qu'il lui avait dit « Je t'aime ».

_**Nous serons heureux mon bébé.**_

_**Je te rejoins aujourd'hui.**_

Ses doigts se referment, tremblants, sur le manche d'une lame.

Bien sûr qu'il a peur ! Mais il a si mal…

Alors la peine le guide, efface sa raison.

Bientôt, le couteau s'enfonce dans son cœur…

_**Je sens mes yeux se fermer,**_

_**Et la mort m'emporter.**_

Qu'importe ! Il n'a plus peur…

Alors que son corps s'écroule sur le sol, un dernier sourire s'étale sur ses lèvres…

Bientôt, il sera auprès de son âme-sœur…

_**Je n'ai plus peur,**_

_**Je ne suis plus triste.**_

Il se meurt.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

_**Voilà ce que ça donne quand je suis malheureuse…Des pensées morbides, une douleur incontrôlable…**_

_**Même si parfois l'un de nous semble heureux, ou impassible…peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il souffre…Faites attention à ceux que vous aimez : on ne sait jamais ce que chaque seconde de notre vie nous réserve…**_

_**Oui, je sais, c'est triste…Faut vraiment que j'arrête de déprimer, moi, lol.**_

Les passages en **_gras et italique_** sont en fait un petit poème que j'ai trouvé sur Internet, sur le Skyblog _« Un grand fourre-tout virtuel »_ de _Nanalba01_… _(Seul le reste, en écriture_ normal, _est de moi.)_

_**Sur le site, le poème est au féminin et les deux dernières phrases, qui ne sont pas misent ici, sont :**_

_**« Car est enfin venue l'heure**_

_**De revoir mon fils. »**_

_**C'est beau, non ?**_

_**Mais pour ici, pour ce que je voulais écrire, ça n'allait pas. Alors l'amour d'une mère pour son fils c'est transformé en l'amour de Kai pour son Amour défunt…**_

_**J'ai le droit à un petit mot ?**_

_**Kisssssssssss à tout le monde !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


End file.
